Into the Comic World
by Trickster91
Summary: A girl of our world gets transferred into the comic world of superheroes. Lets just say that she has a problem with one of the heroes that tries to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Comic World**

**Summary: A girl of our world gets transferred into the comic world of superheroes. Vigilante tries to help her, but she has a phobia of cowboys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line. If I did own JLU then I would make a movie of this then.**

**&&&**

It was a nice warm Friday afternoon and a bunch of teenagers left SierraMist High school for the weekend. The town itself was called Sierra.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Jen asked her two friends. She has really thick dark blonde hair that went a little above her neck line. She also has nice dark blue eyes. She was about 2in. shorter than her two friends who were both about 5ft. 1in.

"I'm going to keep harassing my parents to take me to Tower Records. I really need to get that Justice League Starcrossed movie." Clara sighed. "Batman and Wonderwoman actually kiss!" Clara has really short sporty like jet-black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Hey Jen, do you want to sleepover at my house tonight? I have JLU season 2 that we can watch." Sara said. She has long brown hair in a ponytail and she wears glasses. Sara is into JLU no thanks to Jen.

"I'll love too, but I have to ask Sister Clarence first though."

"You mean that scary nun lady at your orphanage? The one who likes to talk through her nose?" Clara squeaked.

"I admit she's creepy, but she is not that bad. Most of the nuns there are really sweet. I'm actually lucky that I'm going to a public school!"

"Yeah, but one time I came to hang out with you there, and Sister Clarence made me wash my glasses. I have no idea how she saw that speck of dust." Sara mentioned.

"Really?" Clara was shock. "Wow. My parents aren't even that picky."

Jen looked a little hurt. "At least you guys have parents. I would give up all the money in the world just to have at least one parent to love me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Clara patted Jen on the back.

"It's alright."

Sara looked at her watch 3:30. "Well Jen, we better go."

&&&

_At Sara's house_

Jen and Sara were lying on there stomachs watching season 2 of JLU. They just finished the theme song and were going into Patriot Act.

"You have no idea how many episodes it took me to get use to John's beard." Jen stated.

"Yeah I agree. Uh…Jen?"

"What Sara?"

"Since you've never seen this episode before, I have to warn you about something."

"What's that…?" Jen looks at the TV when Mr. Terrific called the heroes. Hearing Vigilante's name made her eyes go wide with terror. "You never told me the cowboy was in this episode!" She started freaking out. As Vigilante came closer to the screen, Jen jumped on top of Sara.

"Calm down Jen. He won't get you from the TV ok?" Sara was trying to calm her. Jen was pretty much calm after that until 10 minutes later the screen just paused. Normally Jen couldn't care less, but as the screen paused so did Vigilante in front of it. He was unmoving. Right there staring at her.

"Aaaah! Unpause it! UNPAUSE IT PLEASE!!" Jen screamed.

"ANTHONY GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Sara lunged at her younger brother, making the remote fall. She quickly turned off the TV.

"That was so funny! You should have seen your face Jen!" Anthony laughed.

Sara punched him really hard in the stomach. "You know Jen has a fear of cowboys. That was just nasty!"

"Yeah it was." Jen agreed after calming down.

Anthony snorted. "That is the most stupid fear I ever heard. Clowns and spiders I understand, but cowboys? What are you, westernphobic?" Anthony laughed at the last part. He then went upstairs.

"It's ok Jen. In time you will get over your fear."

"I guess so." She did not really believe it.

"I still can't believe Sister Clarence made you bring your backpack." Sara laughed.

"She believes that I am going to do my homework tonight. Besides, it makes a good pillow." Sara just laughed more at that comment.

Later on it was late and the girls decided to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Jen."

"Goodnight." Little did Jen know that she will wake up for the shock of her life.

&&&

**I hope you like the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Just click on that little button that's all it takes. Feel free to ask questions. I need the MININUM of FOUR OR FIVE REVIEWS to put up the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I could not wait to update it.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for saying the minimum of 4 or 5 reviews. That sounded really selfish and I apologize! I was just having a weird day. Now for the story!**

**&&&**

She found herself walking inside a portal with different swirls of shades that danced around her. With her backpack swung over her shoulder she kept on walking slightly dazed. Her backpack came unzipped and her sketch book floated out. Its pages opened and shadows came out and circled around her. Instinctually she covered her head. Then she started to fall into black nothing-less.

&&&

_Watch Tower_

"J'onn, come here."

"What is it Mr. Terrific?"

"The scanners are showing something just landed in Wyoming." Mr. Terrific pointed at the Wyoming state. The scanners blinked a red light were the object is located. J'onn frowned.

"Are there any nearby leaguers around that area?"

"Vigilante's home is in a nearby town. I'll tell him to go check it out."

"Good idea. Let's hope Cadmus did not find out." With that J'onn left.

&&&

_Somewhere in Wyoming_

Greg Saunders just got out of the shower when his comlink went off. He heard Mr. Terrifics voice. _'Vigilante, this is Mr. Terrific, do you hear me?'_

"I hear you. What's wrong?"

'_Some foreign object fell nearby your area. I want you to check it out.'_

"Do ya have any idea what it is?"

'_No. Hear are the coordinates. Call for backup if you have any trouble. Mr. Terrific out.'_

Greg sighed. "So much a relaxin' day. Time to put on the old sit guns." Vigilante left the house.

&&&

Jen moaned in pain. She was lying on her back with her head hurting like hell. She was about to get up when she felt something perched on her outstretched arm and started rubbing it. She slowly turned her head to the side only to see a little dragon wyvern-like thing, about the size of an apple, rubbing her arm like a parrot. It looked at her and chirped.

"Eek!" Jen shot up really fast, causing the wyvern to hop off. It also made her head hurt more. Jen made herself kneel and felt the back of her head. There was blood. She looked behind the wyvern and saw a tombstone. On the side of it was a smear of blood. That must be the object that she hit her head on. It read:

_Sheriff Saunders. May he rest in peace._

Jen looked back down at the wyvern. It looked oddly familiar. "Zipper?"

Zipper shot his head up and jumped on Jen's shoulder, rubbing it. Zipper was a wyvern whose forearms are his wings. He has no scales or spikes at all. He has a smooth head with a parrot-like beak that has no teeth. His whole body was soft like peach fuzz. His back legs have talons.

"How could you be real? I drew you." Jen took her sketch book out of her backpack and flipped the pages. Where the picture of Zipper use to be was now a blank silhouette, along with a horse she drew too. "Great, now I have another animal to find."

Zipper chirped a high A note. Jen slowly got up. She flung her backpack over her shoulder. Zipper still stayed perched. It was dark out.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Jen froze in fear. It was an accent. Not just any accent, but a western one. She slowly turned around. And what to her wandering eyes should appear was non other than Vigilante. A cowboy. Her worst fear.

She screamed.

&&&

**Well I hope you like the chapter. As all ways read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I hadn't updated for awhile on this story. I've been busy and lazy. I also have summer school. This chapter will probably be a short one. I'm working on this like around 9:15 pm so cut me some slack. **

&&&

She screamed. This cowboy is not suppose to be real. He is suppose to be a cartoon. But here he is, in flesh and blood.

Zipper sense Jen's terror and in an act to defend his friend, he did the only thing he can do. He gave a high pitch shrill that made Vigilante cringed. He then puffed up his little chest and zoomed to Vigilante's hand and bit his finger. This made Jen come back to her senses' and quickly grabbed Zipper, causing him to squeak, and ran down the hill. A little bit of blood flew from her head, making some it land on Vigilante.

Vigilante was caught off guard completely. He saw a girl probably around the age of 14 at his father's grave. What shocked him the most was the fact that she just looked at him and screamed. Even though it was dark out he could see terror and confusion in her eyes. Also that little thing on her shoulder attacked him. That little bugger bit him hard. Before he was able to fling him off the girl grabbed him and ran.

He looked down at his shirt and saw some blood spots. He then looked at the grave.

"Great. That Lil'filly got hurt." He would have to be careful when chasing her. The head injury probably wasn't that serious but he would have to calm her down somehow without damaging her further.

"This can't be happening! It's all a dream! Just a bad, horrible dream." Jen was panting hard. That scream took most of the air out off her lungs. Zipper was clinging to her shoulder, his little tail flying with the wind.

Jen heard running foot steps behind her. He was catching up with her. Zipper turned his head and saw Vigilante getting closer. His little eyes narrowed. Zipper could sense that he meant no harm, but Jen was absolutely uncomfortable with him here. He apparently didn't get the message when Zipper bit him the first time. Zipper would just have to make him stay away until Jen wanted him near her.

Zipper flew off her shoulder once again. He did a little U turn and zoomed straight towards Vigilante. His beak opened and ready.

Vigilante saw this and quickly took off his hat and let Zipper fly into it like a net. Zipper was flying at a fast speed, so when he hit the hat, he got stunned and dizzy. Vigilante then dropped his hat and continued his chase.

Jen knew she shouldn't be running down hill because of her condition. After a couple more steps Jen staggered and tripped, and started tumbling downhill.

"No!" Vigilante's eye widen in horror. He knew she will hurt herself this way. It'll cause more harm to the head. He darted forward, and stopped her tumbling body before it hit a rock at the bottom.

They were now at the bottom of the hill. He supported her back with his arm and expected her head with his other hand without touching the wound. It was just as he thought. More blood was coming out. Nothing that would kill her, but still enough to make her dizzy. She was breathing heavy.

"Easy, easy there. I ain't gonna hurt you." He said softly. She was starting to fuss a bit.

Jen knew he had her, but she felt so tired and weak. Everything was spinning around her. Even though she was terrified, his gentle voice calmed her a bit. She had to close her eyes to make everything stop spinning around like a carasoul. She slowly started to sleep.

Vigilante didn't want to move her right away so he gently put her head on his outstretched leg and started talking on his comlink.

" Vigilante to Watchtower I'm going to need a pick…" Before he could finish something hard pushed him causing him to tumble 8 feet away from Jen. Thankfully her head landed on the soft grass. He clutched his side as he got up.

"Sorry cowboy, but she is going with me." It was Galatea. She walked over to Vigilante. "To bad you don't stand a chance against me." She picked him up and threw him 20 feet away and he hit a tree. The last thing he saw was Galatea picking up Jen and flying away.

"Dang it." He was then out cold.

**I hope you like it. Since there wasn't enough room for this I am going to tell you then. I am also going to put this under Romance. The romance is for Vig and Ice! Yay!!! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sorry if it took so long for me to update. I just finished summer school and I am also in a musical. So here is the next chapter.**

A black horse was trotting through the moonlit prairie grass when he stopped and looked up to the sky. The crescent moon reflected off his eyes which gave him a majestic appearance. When he had a-woke he found himself in this lush-full area wondering where his human was. As he looked up in the sky now he saw a white figure carrying a smaller figure. He knew right away that was his human. He reared, lashing out his front legs as if trying to attack an invisible force. He went back on all fours and started at an easy gallop. He would occasionally glance at the sky, making sure he was following in the right direction. It would be a long night for him.

&&&

_Cadmus headquarters _

"Was there anyone else with her?" Jen heard a woman's voice that sounded familiar. Her brain wasn't in the mood to decipher who the voice belonged to.

"Just a cowboy; nothing I can't handle." Galatea sat on the edge of the bed Jen was on. It's the kind of bed you would see at a hospital, but it's not as comfortable. Not that hospital beds are comfortable in the first place.

"You shouldn't jump ahead of yourself." Jen peeked her eyes open a bit. She was greeted by a light that would stun anybody who just came out of the dark. She closed her eyes again. She finally recognized the voice as Amanda Waller's. Before she slipped to an unconscious state, she hoped that this was all a dream.

"Aww, I was really hoping she would stay awake." Galatea pouted a little.

"With a head injury like that, I wouldn't be surprised if she was out for a couple days." Amanda carefully turned Jen's head to the side.

"I thought you said it doesn't look serious?" Galatea frowned a bit.

"It doesn't look serious, but then again, looks can be deceiving. I'll have Prof. Hamilton take a look at it."

"What is so special about her anyway that I had to fly all the way to Wyoming for?" By now they were both walking in the hallway. For Galatea there was really nothing to look at. The hallways were bare and boring. There was only one picture up, which was Amanda's grandma. Not the most attractive woman around. Her eyes would put the Mona Lisa's to shame. It was like the picture can read your mind. Galatea would just love to heat-vision-it. The only problem is, by doing that Amanda would shove a piece of kryptonite up her butt with no hesitation.

"The scanners were showing irregular activity. She might have something that can prove useful to us." Amanda suddenly stopped and backed up a couple steps. "Who put this crooked again?" She then fixed her grandma's portrait. "Are you sure there wasn't anybody else there?"

"As I said before, yes! The only people who were there was the girl and that stupid cowboy. Even if Supergirl was there she wouldn't be able to stop me."

"I wouldn't get too over confident." They finally reach the conference room. It was empty with a very long table with chairs around it. Amanda sat herself down in her usual chair. Galatea just plopped herself on the table itself. Amanda just rolled her eyes, knowing it would be a never ending argument with Galatea.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Sure, the league has a lot of members, but come on, a cowboy, a knight, a conspiracy freak?! They're not much of a threat."

Amanda sighed. "The league has their way of doing things. I wouldn't underestimate them. All we can do now is wait until the girl wakes up."

Galatea suddenly sat up. "Oh! I forget to mention that a horse was following me the whole way."

Amanda cocked her eyebrow. "A horse?"

"Yeah, he was just kept on following me. What surprised me was the fact that he wasn't really tiring out." She looked at Amanda who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Do you think that the horse is somehow connected to the girl?"

Galatea shrugged. "I don't know, but he is outside right now. He bucked at one of the guards when I was coming in."

Amanda got up. "Well, let's go outside and check him out." With that they both left.

&&&

Vigilante woke with a groan. His body ached all over. All he remembered was trying to calm the girl down and calling the Tower for help. Then Galatea pretty much ambushed him. He started getting up, but quickly regretted it. He put his hand on his head. It felt like someone was jack-hammering inside his brain. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it gently pushed him back down.

"Take it easy there Cowboy." It was a woman's voice. Vigilante opened his eyes to see the must beautiful light blue eyes in the world. These eyes also belonged to the most beautiful face in the world too. It was Ice.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"Pretty much where I found you. J'onn heard your call get cut off, so he wanted me to check out what is wrong." Ice smirked a little. "By the looks of it, it looks like you just got your butt handed to you. What happened?"

Vigilante slowly sat up and rested his back against a tree he was next to. Ice did the same thing. "Mr. Terrific told me there was some kind of activity going on here. So 'ah decided to go check it out. What I saw was a girl by my father's grave," Vigilante continued his story, but he forgot to mention one thing…

As he looked at Ice he saw a little head pop over her shoulder. It was Zipper. He perched himself on Ice's shoulder and gave an innocent chirp.

"Oh no, not 'im again."

"I found this little guy under your hat." She rubbed her finger on Zipper's smooth forehead. "Isn't he cute?" She held Zipper right in front of Vigilante.

"No." Vigilante stated rather bluntly.

Zipper turned his head in different directions trying to find his friend. His head then ever so slowly turned to look at Vigilante straight in the face. His eyes narrowed to where you can barely see the little slits. He puffed up his chest. To Vigilante's horror, Zipper zoomed right up and bit his nose. He then started flying little circles around the cowboy's head. It was his fault that he lost Jen. Zipper would not forget so easily.

Vigilante shouted and quickly stood up. Ice immediately grabbed Zipper and held him firmly in her hands.

"See! That thing is evil!" He rubbed his nose which was slightly bleeding since his bandana was protecting most of his nose. It would leave a mark there for a while. Ice just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it just seems you got yourself into quite a situation. Let's go to the Watch Tower to see if J'onn could locate the girl and…" Ice looked at Zipper, "Maybe get B'Wana Beast to communicate with this little guy." Zipper gave a bird like purr when Ice rubbed his neck.

"Alright, but I ain't sharing my room with that thing." Ice let out a small laugh at that remark and called the Watch Tower to send them up. Meanwhile, Zipper will make sure the cowboy gets Jen safely back to him.

**I hoped you like it. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while! The reason I haven't updated was mostly part school, part holiday break, and me being lazy. I did not forget about the story though! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

"Uh-huh…" B'Wana Beast was sitting at a cafeteria table at the League tower listening to Zipper. The little wyvern was chatting and chirping away while vigorously pointing his fore claw and Vigilante.

As the cowboy got zapped up along with Ice, Zipper had been nothing but a pain in the butt as they arrived. Just as soon as they teleported up, Zipper starts freaking out like a parrot would. He started flapping around Vigilante's head, and nearly gets tangled in one of the employee's hair who was trying to grab him. Ice had gently grabbed Zipper and started to rub him under the chin. Zipper had calmed down and rubbed his face against Ice's. That was his way of saying thank you, but he then flew out of Ice's hand and bit the exposed part of Vigilante's cheek.

"So, according to Zipper, it's your fault he panicked at the teleporter."

"Hmm?" Vigilante was resting his cheek on his hand. He was slightly slouched on one of the chairs. His upper cheek hurt like hell. He had to go to the med bay for the bite wound to get stitches.

"Zipper?" Ice propped up in her seat a little. She was sitting between B'Wana Beast and Vigilante, or rather, Zipper and Vigilante.

"Yeah, that's his name he told me." When Ice told B'Wana Beast about Zipper, he was more than happy to comply. He was bored. He got tired trying to communicate with Creeper. When he heard about Zipper, B'Wana Beast nearly hugged Ice to death just at the fact he could communicate with someone intelligent. "Umm…yeah. He says it's also Vigilante's fault that Jen is scared of him."

"Jen?" Vigilante slowly brought his head up. "You mean the girl that screamed in my face?"

"What? Someone screamed at the sight of you?" Vigilante groaned. Just what he needed, Flash along with Booster Gold. The only two people he didn't want here.

"Can you two please leave us alone?" Ice asked. She knew Vig was nowhere near a pleasant mood.

"Hell no! I want to hear about the girl who screamed at the sight of a cowboy!" Booster's smug grinned soon faded as he saw the anger in Vigilante's eyes. Just then Shining Knight came over.

"I do not mean to intrude, but if some girl were to scream, would it not be at the sight of Batman? Not that I mean any disrespect to him."

"Sir Justin, you are not helping in the least bit." Vigilante stated.

"Naw, if anyone were to look at Bats, they would be too scared to scream." Flash gave his signature smile. He then added, "He's like a basilisk, one look at him and you drop dead." Unfortunately for Flash, Batman was walking by and overheard his comment about him.

"Flash, in my office. Now." Batman then walked away.

"Uh… I guess I'll see you guys later. I have a lot of kissing up to do." Flash then zoomed away.

"That is, unless he drops dead first." Booster mentioned. "But I'm getting off topic. See Vig, it could always be worse. What!?" Booster looked at Vigilante. "Don't get pissed at me, I'm only being truthful."

Vigilante took one of his guns out, twirled it around his finger, and squinted his eye as though he was going to take fire. He then put the gun back in his holster and ever so slowly put his gaze back on Booster. Then in a deathly calm voice stated, "I'll give ya ten seconds."

"What!?"

"Nine."

"Booster, just go." Ice said.

"Is he really going to shoot me?"

"Eight." Vigilante leaned backed against his chair and tipped his hat down as though he was relaxing.

"Seven."

"Look! He's just bluffing!" Booster looked at Vigilante's _'relax'_ pose.

"Six."

"I don't know. From what I heard today, Vigilante is in no pleasant mood to bluff." B'Wana Beast simply stated. He then glanced at the Knight for backup.

"I have to agree with the lady that you must leave now."

"Five."

"Look at his hand!" Ice pointed to show that Vigilante was laying his hand on his gun.

"Nope. I'm staying to see what he does." Booster crossed his arms and sternly stayed on his seat.

Ice was getting frustrated with Booster. She knew that normally Greg had a pretty good tolerance level, but she also knew that after what happened today, Greg had one nerve left, and Booster was definitely getting on it. This time she couldn't blame him for being irritated with Booster. She stood up angrily. "Get your ass out of that chair and leave now! You have been nothing but a pain since you arrived at this table!"

Booster quickly stood up and angrily faced Ice. Usually Booster was a pretty calm guy, but as a lot of leaguers know is that Booster normally doesn't think before he acts. "What did you say to me?"

Before Sir Justin and B'Wana Beast could stand up and help Ice, Vigilante sprung from his chair so fast, it would make Flash proud. He quickly grabbed Ice and pulled her behind him so that Booster was facing him instead. Vigilante kept one hand on Ice, so that she'll stay behind him, and the other grabbed Booster's collar and brought him dangerously close to Vigilante's face.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten her again!" Vig snarled. "Or next time I won't hesitate pulling a gun on yah! That is unless you prefer my gelding knife instead."

"_Greg!"_ Ice gave a frighten whisper behind him.

Vigilante pushed Booster on the ground with a forceful shove. Booster was too shocked for words.

"My friend, there was no need for that." Sir Justin calmly stated. He knew Booster was annoying, but what Vig did was uncalled for. By now the whole cafeteria was quiet.

"You know what! First this little bastard gave me stitches," Vig forcefully pointed at Zipper who was puffing up his chest at the insult, and was about to throw a handful of mash potatoes when B'Wana Beast stopped him. "Then this sonuvva bitch wouldn't stay out of our business and then threatens Tora! And…" Vigilante suddenly stops when everybody in the cafeteria was looking at him. He had enough excitement for one day. "I'm going to my quarters." He said quietly and turned away without looking at Tora.

Sir Justin offered a hand to Booster, who was still on the ground. The people in the cafeteria started talking in low murmurs of what just happened. Booster got up and quickly said, "Look, I didn't mean to do that." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what came over me."

"Just stay away from him for a while." Tora said, but her gaze was where Vigilante walked away. Then without turning her head she said, "Personally I thought you had what's coming to you, but when Vig mentioned his gelding knife, well…that's when I got worried."

Booster gave a weak laugh. "Umm… I better get going."

"But first you have to apologize to this little guy." B'Wana Beast pointed at Zipper.

"Why? I wasn't the one who called him a little bastard."

"No, but you have to say sorry for taking all of the attention away from him."

**Ok people, that was the chapter. Jen will appear in the next chappie so don't worry. Also please don't go up my butt for stating those three naughty words. The story is rated T for a reason. Now that's settled, I'm going to find a picture of the bird Zipper is based off of. No, Zipper doe not look like a bird, as I have explained, but Zipper's personality is based off my sister's parrot which I love to death. See you until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took me almost forever for me to update. To be truthful I hate typing. I prefer pen/pencil instead of a computer. So now you all know why it takes me forever to update. I'm not a slow typer, I just dread typing in general. BUT! Nevertheless I will finish this story eventually. I am quite aware of the other stories I need to finish.**

**Now a note to my faithful readers: At first, when I planned to do this chapter, I was going to put in something that kind of explains why Jen has a phobia of cowboys in the beginning portion of this chapter. But since I put this story under humor, I really don't think you readers will appreciate that. Unless you want me to add that in, but you have to tell me. Instead I will put it in a short blurb in the beginning of this chapter.**

**&**

There was a man in a grey stetson and a woman arguing. The man was scary, brutal, and physically abusive. The woman was sweet, yet weak. They were arguing about the little girl cowering in the corner of the room. The little girl had no idea what she did. She wanted to please them in any way she can. Soon there was more shouting and objects being thrown around. The girl heard someone leave the house. Then she felt a sharp pain across her face. Everything started to swirl around in a colorless blur…

&

Jen awoke with a start, and shot up. She quickly regretted the move when her head started throbbing. It didn't hurt as much as before, but the pain was still there. The room she was in was dark and it had a musky odor. Jen took a sniff. Nope, it was just disinfectant that made the room stink. Not the best thing to wake up to. Jen shivered slightly. That dream disturbed her so much. She did not want to remember it at all.

She slowly shook her head trying to remember where she was. Was it the head injury that was making her forgetful? Jen took a deep breath. All she could remember was a female voice, or was it two? She didn't know, but all she did know was that she had to find a way out of here.

Jen slowly took the bed covers off her and slowly got down to the floor. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see a counter with medical appliances on it. At first Jen thought she was in a hospital, but then remembered that hospitals didn't have metal beds with a pillow and bed sheet on it.

As Jen neared the door it swished open automatically. She had to blink a few times, for the hallway was really bright compared to the dark room she was in. She took a step back and the door closed, engulfing her in darkness again. Jen's feet were getting a little cold since she only had her socks on. She put her hand on the wall trying to find a light switch if there was one. Her search was successful as she soon found the switch. The room soon was lit up. Jen closed her eyes as the light turned on, but then opened them. She glanced around the room. Her shoes were nowhere in sight, and neither was her backpack. She had to find them!

Jen went to the automatic door again. Once it opened, she looked around. All was clear. No one was in sight. Jen quickly ran across the corridor, she was occasionally tripping by the lack of friction between her socks and the metal floor. As she was running, Jen came across a portrait of an ugly black woman. She slid to a stop and looked at the portrait. It gave her a shiver up her spine, along with goose bumps. Frankenstein is handsome compared to this picture! Just then, Jen heard people walking her way. She quickly ran in the other direction only to hear more people coming in her direction. She was stuck in the middle!

Then Jen saw another medal door in front of her. She hesitated. She didn't want to go in it, but she didn't want to be spotted either! The voices were coming closer, and Jen started to freak out. She had no choice. Either go in, or get caught. She went closer to the door. It swished opened. Jen quickly ran inside as the door slammed shut. With her back against the wall, Jen panted. She turned her ear towards the door so that she could hear better on what was going on the other side. It sounded like a bunch of men talking as they walked passed. Jen couldn't hear all of the words they were saying. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?"

Jen froze.

"I said who are you!" The voice sounded a bit more agitated. The voice belonged to a girl. Jen slowly turned her head. Right in front of her was a girl about her height, maybe a couple inches taller, staring at her. Jen shifted through her memory, and then realization dawned on her.

She was in Ace's room.

**Well, I wonder what's going to happen now. Also I really have to thank all of you for giving me support for this story. I'm surprise a lot of people like it. I think I'm getting more alerts and favorites for this story than reviews, and that I do appreciate. But don't be shy if you want to review! I also appreciate you guys for tolerating my short chapters!;)**

**In the last chapter I said I was going to find the picture of the bird Zipper is based off of. Unfortunately the URL link wouldn't cooperate with me. So my fellow readers I am going to tell you that Zipper is based off of the black-headed Caique (rhymes with like). Google the name for a picture. They are really cute! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I'm also aware that many of you are worried that I won't ever finish this story, since there are other stories "with someone of our world gets sucked into the JLU world" and all that, and have yet to finish that. I want all of you to know that I will finish this story. I know I'm not very good with updating fast and all that as you all are aware. So I'll try to make a habit of updating sooner. Sometimes you just have to nag me I order to update faster. Though I'd appreciate at the fact that you guys haven't nagged me yet.**

**I also know that I have other stories to finish too. But right now "Into the Comic World" is on the very top of my 'to do and to finish' list. So all I ask of you is to keep faith in me. Just like I keep faith with other authors who also have to update too. You guys know who you are. ;)**

**Since you probably hate author notes, I will continue onto the next chapter.**

**&**

"_Who are you?"_

_Jen froze._

"_I said who are you!" The voice sounded a bit more agitated. The voice belonged to a girl. Jen slowly turned her head. Right in front of her was a girl about her height, maybe a couple inches taller, staring at her. Jen shifted through her memory, and then realization dawned on her._

_She was in Ace's room. _

This was not good, and Jen knew it. She was well to aware of what Ace is capable of. Fortunately for her, Ace had a special head-band on that prevented her for using her mind powers on those unfortunate people who happened to cross her. But that didn't mean that Jen was out of the woods yet.

"Look, I'm re-really sorry for the intrusion, but there was a guard, and I lost my backpack and shoes and…yeah." Was all Jen could really muster up. Ace took the advantage to step closer to Jen. Jen also took this advantage to get a good look at Ace.

It was all too weird so to say. What Jen couldn't believe was that everything here wasn't a cartoon like the show was. Everybody was _real,_ as in they didn't look like they were drawn at all! Here Ace was standing in front of Jen in flesh and blood. Ace had a pale look to her, as though she lost too much blood. Her eyes were sunken in, giving a dark appearance that made her look Goth or Emo. Her hair was black, but not shiny as it showed in the cartoon. It looks like it was sticking to her face. As for her suit, it looked exactly as it did in the cartoon, but it didn't look as skin tight as it did in the show. It did hug some areas of her body, but it was looser around the chest area. Her face had more of a sad expression.

"Once again I'm really sorry for barging into your room…um." Jen wasn't sure if she should say Ace's name or play stupid. She didn't know what to say until Ace spoke up.

"You know who I am, and I know where you're from, so don't play dumb on me!" Ace went back to her bed that was in the corner and sat down. "You're welcome to stay here. You're better company than Waller and Galatea is any way."

"You know where I'm from? But…how?" Ace patted the bed as an invitation for Jen to join her. Jen was a bit hesitant. It's Ace after all! But still she sat on the bed, so that she won't be rude.

Ace pointed at her head-band. "Waller doesn't know that I deactivated the power on this band. It took awhile for me to figure it out, but I managed." Ace looked at Jen directly in the eye. "I see you're not afraid to look at me in the eye, even though I know you're aware of what I can do to you. I admire that. I like people who aren't afraid to look me in the eye. It angers me when people don't look me in the eye; it makes me feel that they don't trust me. So I figured if they don't trust me, then I don't trust them."

"Well," Jen stated "I don't know you personally yet, but from what I've seen, you have been known to mess with the minds of people. But I really shouldn't say that since," Jen took in a deep breath. "I don't know what really goes on behind the scenes."

Ace looked down and gave a small smile. "You were brought up to always look into somebody's eyes when you are having a conversation. As for what you said, why do you think they're afraid to look into my eyes? It's because they don't trust me. I liked to be trusted for once. Even through the hardships you have endured, you're still trusting. I'll give you a word of warning, don't trust Cadmus. It could lead into disaster for you in the end."

"What are you psychic now?"

"Everything Cadmus does almost always leads into disaster. You should know that."

Jen gave a small sigh. "I do know that! But it seems that ever since I got here, my mind has been screwed up in some way. There are some things that I should remember, but I don't!"

Ace put a comforting hand on Jen's shoulder. Jen was a bit surprised that Ace has been really friendly with her. She thought for sure that she'd be dead meat. It was comforting to Jen that Ace has been friendly. Maybe they could be friends.

"Besides" Jen smiled "How do I know I can trust you since you've been here in Cadmus for awhile?"

Ace gave a smile herself. "You can trust me since we share a common enemy. Cadmus is going to try to use you. I overheard them saying something like that. As for your saying about your mind being screwed up, that bump on your head doesn't help much, but also because you don't belong here."

"Of course I don't belong here! You don't belong to Cadmus either!"

"No!" Ace shot up from the bed and pointed at Jen. "You don't get what I'm saying! You are suck between two worlds. The reason your mind has been going on and off is because it doesn't know where it belongs. You have to choose whether or not you want to stay here or go back! There is no such thing as a simple transfer to one earth to the next. There is always a consequence. The reason why you don't remember your past isn't because you don't want to remember," Then in a low voice "It's because it never happened here."

"What?! Are you trying to say that I'm still back in my own world? I know you have the ability to read minds, but does my mind really state all that? Does…No. I'm dreaming. This all has to be a dream." Jen started to mentally freak out. This wasn't real, this conversation with Ace has to be just an illusion. She was dreaming. That's right, it was all just a dream. All she had to do was just wake up.

Jen ran inside the small bathroom that Ace's room held. Just a toilet, sink, and mirror. All walls bare and white. Jen turned on the cold water faucet. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She started splashing water on her face. If she was dreaming, then why was the water cold?

Ace came running in and pulled Jen out of the bathroom and placed her on the bed. "Stop it! You are not dreaming! If you hurt yourself, then you will feel pain. This is real. You must take a hold of yourself! If Waller sees you like this then there will be no hope for you. Look at me!" Jen's tear streaked face looked up to face Ace, whose eyes were a bit concerned and serious. "As your friend I have to tell you must be calm. Waller is coming here soon and it won't be good if she sees you like this. I don't want you to go through the pain that I had to endure. I only know so much from your mind. There is information bedded into your mind that is still dormant. So I can't tell you everything, otherwise, you really will go mentally insane."

Jen wipes her tears with her sleeves. "You really consider me as a f-friend?"

Ace nodded. "You wish to be my friend in your mind. I never had a friend before."

Jen looked at Ace in the eye. "Is that how you make people mentally insane?"

"Huh?"

"By showing them dormant information that they're not ready to see?"

There was a big sigh. "Some things are better left unsaid."

Just then there was a noise outside and Ace's door swished open. Both girls looked up to see Amanda Waller and Galatea entering.

"Well Galatea, it looks like there was no need to break down all the doors after all."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Galatea crossed her arms.

Amanda looked at Jen. "I have to say you gave us quite a scare. We were afraid that something bad happened to you." She glanced over at Ace. Ace frowned at the silent accusation. "My name is Amanda Waller by the way. What's yours?"

"Jen."

"Just Jen? Not Jennifer?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Nope. Just Jen. Sister Amelia has always liked short simple names to Sister Clarence's annoyance."

"Oh. So you were raised by nuns?"

"Pretty much." Jen stated rather bluntly. She was very thankful Ace was here with her.

"Great. We have a religious freak." Galatea threw her arms down in frustration.

"Galatea!" Amanda snapped.

"I object to that!" Jen said. "Just because someone was raised by nuns doesn't mean that person is a religious freak. If anything, a person would be more of a school freak. A nun will almost always make sure you have done your homework." Then a small horror came to her. "My homework is still in my backpack!"

Amanda smiled and handed Jen her backpack. "Your shoes are in here too. Don't worry everything is in there. I'll make sure you get some rest, and then I'll come back for you. It seems Ace had made sure you where comfortable."

With that Amanda left. Galatea decided to stick around for a few minutes.

"How cute. You guys really make adorable friends. Both misfits."

This got Jen a bit angry. "Don't you have any heroes to beat up on?"

Galatea frowned at this. "Oh look, the newcomer has a mouth on her!"

"Oh that's right!" Jen banged her hand on hear forehead. A newfound courage started bubbling up in her. " Kara has done that already!"

In a flash Jen was hanging in the air with Galatea holding her by her front collar. "What did you just say!?" She seethed.

"Galatea!" Waller's voice was heard down the hall.

"You were lucky this time." She then dropped Jen on her butt and stalked off.

"Don't you think you were cutting it close?" Ace helped her up.

"I couldn't help it. She was insulting you. You don't deserve that."

"No I mean, with you almost giving out information that you knew from your world that Cadmus doesn't." Jen smacked her head.

&

"You should've pounded that brat with questions!" Galatea practically yelled.

"Now Tea, I will eventually. Here is one thing you should learn when it comes with getting information: You attract more flies with honey than vinegar."

**Well, that was this chapter. I was planning on doing a scene change, but then I thought, "You know, Amanda's last saying would make a really good ending for this chapter." I hope you liked it. I pretty much gave a pretty good piece of information on how Jen got here. Any guesses? If you guess close, I'll give you a cyber plushie of Zipper! For those who want to know what Zipper looks like, I'm working on a picture that I can put on deviant art for you all.**

**By the way, did any of you looked up the picture of a black-headed Caique? Cute little guys, don't ya think?**

**As always read and review. Thanks again for your support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I am a procrastinator, and I'm not proud of it. I know it's been forever and I apologize. I'm horrible. But this just proved that I haven't forgotten this story! Also, I'm into another fandom and I have/had a bit of a writers block for this story. But I thank you all for those who haven't abandoned ship and still read this. I really am grateful.**

_Cadmus_**  
**

"I believe this horse is yours?" Jen looked on to where Amanda pointed. Lo and behold was an extremely unhappy black horse in a makeshift corral like police put up to keep people from crossing. His ears were pinned back and he flashed his teeth at nearby guards.

Jen looked at Ace, who looked back at her. "…That's Zodiac."

"Looks like the abbey she lives in has a stable." Galatea just turned to the side when Amanda gave her a dirty look.

"But, he's not supposed to be real."

"What do you mean by that dear?" Amanda asked.

Jen went in her backpack and pulled out her sketch book. She then turned to a blank page that left an outline of a horse. "I drew him, and now he's not in here."

Amanda took the book to get a better look at it. "Interesting..." She then looked back at the frantic horse. "You're going to have to calm him down. He already bit one guard, and I really don't want to pay for another medical bill if he were to bite another."

"But I've only read books about horses! I never took care of, or ridden one before!"

Galatea looked at her. "Too bad, so sad. Now do something."

Jen looked at all of them. Ace gave her a nod, and Jen approached the horse. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Zodiac swiveled his head to get a better chance to bite, when he saw who it was. Ears pricked forward in interest, he calmly walked up against the makeshift fence and gave a low nicker.

"Hey there boy," Jen started. "I never thought you would come to life now, huh?"

The stallion gave a snort as though he agreed, and took the apple that his human offered.

The dark blond took a closer look at him. She had seen many pictures of equines of all types, and how they looked when they were in a certain mood. Jen didn't know where to start. At the orphanage, the Sisters' would bring in stray dogs and cats as a gift for the children. Jen would talk to the animals, and they would look at her eagerly, but deep down she knew that they didn't understand a word she said.

Jen looked deep into Zodiac's eyes. These eyes were intelligent and understanding; So much like Zipper's as far as she could remember for that short time. She wondered…

She put her hand on his forehead, and he lowered it. "You must behave here for now." She spoke quietly to him. "We need to find an escape eventually, and find a safe place to go. That girl over there, Ace, she's on our side. Humor the people here for the time being. We'll try to think of something."

He shook his head, not entirely happy at the idea, but right now he had no choice.

"Hey Doctor Doolittle!" Galatea called out. "Any time now!"

Jen gritted her teeth. Part of it was from a small headache from her injury, and the other part was the Supergirl clone being annoying. "Shut up already!"

_Watch Tower_

Ice stood in front of a door with Zipper resting on her shoulder. The little guy sure knew how to attract attention, and bathe in it. Not to mention he had quite a pair of lungs on him. When they were walking down the hallway, Ice had run into Creeper. Zipper didn't like the guy, and made sure Creeper knew it too.

With a soft rapt, she waited until Vigilante opened up his door. "Oh it's just you," he gave a small gesture to welcome her in.

Ice gladly took the invitation and briefly looked around the room as the door closed. The dorms at the Watch Tower were a bit on the small side. Regardless of the size, they offered a private bathroom for the leaguers that weren't fond of washing in public. They were also plain looking too, which allowed leaguers creative liberty to, as Flash would say, 'pimp their pad.' And by the looks of it, that's what Greg exactly did. There was a nice size TV by one wall with a small dark brown love sofa facing it, a couple very attractive pictures of sunsets, a small rug, and his bed was comfortably adorned with a soft brown blanket and pillows. His guitar was nicely settled on a nearby chair. The wood all bright and well polished.

She gave a small smile. Greg wasn't always fond staying up here for a large amount of time, but he figured that when he does stay up here, he might as well make himself comfortable.

"You had to bring him along?"

Tora looked at his unhidden face, and saw that he bore a small very tired smile. "He'll be good," she glanced at the wyvern that jumped off her shoulder and was eying Greg's guitar in a curious manner. "Won't you?"

Zipper gave a quick chirp and continued staring at the strange thing before him.

Vigilante gave his face a tired rub as he sat on his bed. " I just don't know what to do Tora. I just can't think."

"You just need some sleep," She joined him and her hand rested on his shoulder. " Right now there's nothing we can do to help her."

"An' that's what's botherin' me!" Greg clenched his fist. "You should have seen her Tora. She was lost an' scared; her eyes showed it. And who knows what they're gonna do to her." He got up and started pacing. "Gol-damnit she's just a girl and she's hurt!"

Vigilante never took kidnapping lightly, not that the girl…Jen was kidnapped per se. It was also the fact that she was injured too, which got him upset. In New York, there often were many cases of children and teen endangerment that got Vigilante's blood boiling. It was one thing to rob and keep hostages; it was another to involve young ones. And Vigilante was more brutal with those crooks for the latter.

Tora looked down at her hands resting on her lap. She admits that this was too much to take in for a night. "Tomorrow we'll ask B'Wana Beast to communicate with Zipper again. Perhaps we can get some more information." She frowned when Greg mumbled something. "What was that?"

"We can't be depending on that…thing!" He grabbed his guitar away from Zipper, when the wyvern started plucking at the strings. "Stop touchin' mah guitar!"

Ice grabbed Zipper before the offended creature did damage. She rubbed his head and sighed. Greg was over-tired. He needed rest badly. She walked to the door and turned around, face full of concern at the cowboy leaning against the wall. "Just get some rest cowboy. We'll figure this out tomorrow." After she left, Tora looked down at Zipper. "I'm letting you know that we expect full cooperation from you, and that there will be no mash potatoes till we're done.

She gave a tired giggle when Zipper deflated.

_Cadmus_

How did she ever end up here? How did she ever leave her nice content life that she knew and ended up in this mess? Jen just couldn't figure that out. It was the company and friendship of Ace that prevented Jen from fully stressing out. Amanda was being kind to her as well, but Ace told her to be wary.

She has been here for about two weeks, and Jen was grateful for sharing a room with her new friend. Waller wanted her to find herself at home and be comfortable. Galatea on the other hand was eyeing the dark blonde like a komodo dragon waiting for its prey to drop dead on the ground.

So far during her stay, Jen has been getting familiar to Zodiac. With some books from Cadmus personal library, and a rope, Jen made a very primitive looking halter. Some how by some miracle, she finally managed to get on his back, bare, and just sat there. Ace was very insistent with Jen getting some experience with the equine. The only problem was that neither of them had a real good idea how to do that. What Jen knew was from books, and reading an animals mind was not the smoothes thing for Ace to do.

Jen would then get checked up upon by Professor Hamilton. He prescribed her medication to help her head, and eventually gave her the all clear. He said she was healthy and everything looked fine. Jen didn't think so, but she dare not say anything for Hamilton is creepy. He scared her.

Ace and her walked down the hallway with Waller on Jen's left side, with Galatea dragging behind, arms folded, and impatient.

"So tell me a little more about your sketch book," Amanda hummed with gentle curiosity.

The girl paused for a moment and Waller noticed that she looked like she was really struggling to remember. Before she could say anything, Jen snapped back, shrugged and said, "It's nothing special, really. It was on clearance at Barnes & Noble. So I used my allowance to buy it." Jen glanced behind when Galatea made a strange noise, and she figured what was the reason. "The Sisters sometimes gives us a little money for chores and jobs around the home. It's nothing much, but it adds up in time."

With the girl's permission Amanda looked through her book. There actually were some nice pictures. Many of them had the appearance of looking unfinished. Two of the pictures were silhouettes. One of them Amanda knew, but the other Jen never gave a lot of detail on. "What about this blank picture right here? It looks as though it has wings."

Throughout her two-week period, Jen and Ace had been working on telepathy. For both of them it was a delicate process. Ace is extremely powerful and can be unstable, and she didn't want to cause Jen any more damage to her already messed up mind. Right now they can only mind-speak when right next to each other.

'_Ace! What should I do?'_ There was slight panic.

'_Waller is not stupid. She already has a pretty good idea.'_

"It's a wyvern," she said. "Nothing more. Nothing special."

Amanda faced forward with a knowing look. The four of them walked a little more until they reached a metal door and entered the conference room. There a slim lady with the most gorgeous violet hair greeted them.

Jen's dark blue eyes widen a bit. She knew her. But she couldn't put a name to that face.

"Thank you for joining us Tala," Amanda greeted. _Tala. That's right._

"The pleasure is all mine," the sorceress stepped closer, looking at Jen with interest. "And is this the newcomer I have the honor meeting?"

"Hello," they both exchanged handshakes. Tala mentally frowned as soon as her hand touched the girl's. Her magic was telling her something was not right about her. A form of incompleteness?

Amanda set her hand on Jen's shoulder. "I understand you've been having a hard time remembering things since you got that nasty bump. Tala has been kind enough to help you." She glanced at the sorceress. "You sure your magic can help her?"

"It wouldn't hurt otherwise. It's a much faster way with my magic to organize her mind than it would be with someone with mind control."

"This is not going to hurt, is it?" Jen bit her lower lip.

Tala smiled. "Nonsense. Now come here." With her right hand, Tala hovered over the fifteen's year old head and a violet glow appeared. In two seconds the sorceress reeled back as though she was slapped. "It can't be!"

Jen rushed back to Ace, and Amanda ushered the girls and Galatea out of the room, before turning back to the woman. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Tala backed up into the table and sagged. "I've heard of it. But I never thought I-" She put her hand on her head.

"Tala, what is the matter? What did you see?" Amanda demanded.

The purple hair beauty sharply gazed at Waller. "You want to find a way to neutralize the league, right? You want a sure fire plan, correct?"

"What are you getting at? Honestly Tala, I've never seen you act like this."

"I only saw a glimpse, but my magic told me what that girl holds." She shook her head. "She is our golden ticket to take down the league."

"How does this concern Jen?"

There was a moment of silence with both women looking at each other, eye to eye. Tala took in a breath. "The Multiverse."

**I thought I'd treat you guys to a chapter that is a bit longer. Again forgive me for my absence, and again I thank those who have not abandoned ship. As for any new readers: Welcome. **


End file.
